


Night In

by Milarca



Series: Step with Me [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Huxloween, M/M, Marking, Possessiveness, Submissive Hux, d/s dynamics, disgusting sweetness probably, dominant Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Kylo and Hux watch a scary movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Huxloween](http://huxloween.tumblr.com/). Can definitely be read on its own.

Hux snuggled closer into Kylo, his left hand tucked under and curling around his dom’s leg. Kylo rubbed comfortingly at his neck below his collar, and down his back under his shirt. Hux had the blankets pulled up to his chin and was trying not to get too scared by the movie they were watching. It was an old one - _Psycho_ \- so it wasn’t that scary, but he’d still had to squeeze his eyes shut at the shower scene, and he’d felt a little off after seeing the corpse. 

He was getting sleepy, too. It was late, past his usual bedtime. He sighed contentedly as Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, putting gentle force to it as he tugged and combed. Hux loved it when Kylo groomed him. It was so comforting. Hux pushed back into him, clawing at his thigh just enough to be possessive. He whimpered softly as Kylo's nails dragged across his scalp in response, not wanting to be louder than what was being said in the courthouse. He knew Kylo had already seen _Psycho_ several times, but he didn’t want to be inconsiderate and make him miss anything. 

He tapped on Kylo’s leg gently, giving him a second of warning before slipping his hand out and then twisting around so he was lying on his other shoulder and could look up into Kylo's face. He gave Kylo a small smile. 

"What are you doing?" Kylo said playfully, running a hand through Hux's hair to get it back to rights.

"I'm getting tired," Hux said, just as a yawn took him. Kylo laughed and sighed.

"I can see that," he said, gently stroking the side of Hux's face with the back of his hand. He hummed, and then resumed his affectionate combing and stroking. Hux sighed. He took the end of Kylo’s shirt in his right hand, rubbing it between his fingers as he listened distantly to what was being said.

When he brushed against a bit of Kylo’s skin above his jeans, Kylo twitched. Hux glanced up and saw Kylo smiling softly, watching him out of the corner of his eye. He exhaled, and carefully slid his hand onto Kylo’s skin. He sighed at the heat, pushing more into him and then taking his shirt and lifting it up so he could shamelessly press his cheek and nose into his dom's soft, warm skin. He made a small noise, rubbing Kylo’s back and his side, scratching lightly in possession and to feel Kylo shiver. 

He kissed Kylo’s belly sweetly, licking it and nuzzling into it. He kissed him and Kylo laughed deeply. Hux chuckled and kissed him again, nibbling and using his teeth to leave just the hint of a mark there. He sighed contently and licked the now slightly red area, then pressed his head to Kylo’s skin, happy to cuddle close to Kylo like this and relax as the TV played. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome & you can find my tumblr @ [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
